


Draea and Muku

by kittynoir



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: Draea and her dragon companion Muku take on Cyrus Wicked, his griffon, and a small group of his allies.





	

“Master, allow me to assume my true size so I can crush them for you.” Muku said. The girl to whom she spoke was Draea Monoku. The girl looked at the dragon on her shoulder. At the moment Muku was about six inches in height, though no one could be sure since no one had ever measured her in her smaller form. Then Draea looked at the one of whom Muku had spoken. It was one of their enemies, an evil magician named Cyrus, along with his griffon companion and a small group of his allies. Draea thought for a moment. “Don’t crush them per say, just make sure they don’t come back for at least a few weeks. And you have my permission to assume your true size to do so.” the girl replied. The dragon nodded and leapt off of Draea’s shoulder. Then the dragon assumed her true size, which had never been measured but she was for sure much larger than a one story house. Muku growled and then knocked back Cyrus’s allies with her tail. She then breathed fire in the direction of Cyrus’s griffon companion. The mythological creature flew away, though not completely unscathed. The griffon let out a screech of pain, for the tip of its tail had been set aflame. Cyrus growled from his spot on the back of his griffon, which was now flying erratically while trying to put the fire out so the pain would stop. Cyrus’s allies charged Muku, only to be knocked back by her tail. A few tried shooting arrows at Muku, but they bounced off her hard scales. Cyrus seemed to sense that this battle would not end well for him. “Retreat!” he yelled to his allies, who were thankfully in this case smart enough not to argue with their leader’s orders, did just that. Granted, some ran screaming while they retreated, but still, it was a retreat. Draea watched them go. They had won the battle, but the war was yet to be determined.


End file.
